As the Moon Rises
by TitanicFreak1912
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Preface

Preface

As I stood, ready for battle in less than a seconds notice, I thought over the hundreds of times I stood the exact way I was right now. The only detail that separated this single one from the hundreds of others was those surrounding me. Instead of fighting with those I have all those hundreds of times, I was across the field from them. We were on opposite sides, ready to battle _each other. _

I never thought my decision to leave would have led to this. I continued to look across the field to my opponents and old friends with pain and guilt.

But I held my ground. I still sneered at them; still felt the need to defend my _new_ family.

Despite all this I still held on to the last microscopic shred of hope I had that this wouldn't really end in a fight.  
But as the first one of them attacked all that disappeared and I was just left with cold fury as I jumped into the battle.


	2. Assignment

Chapter One

Assignment

I was wandering around Volterra, my city, as I have so very, very, many times. I had lived here ever sense I was a newborn. I knew every street, every building, every corner. It was my duty as a Volturi guard to make sure every street, building, and corner was the way it must be.

All was. Sigh.

I had been here for a long 96 years. That would be since 1913, that dreadful year…

I tried not to think of 1913, instead I stopped to watch varies crowds of humans walk by.

Some would laugh; others talk; while still some just took pictures as they walked. Children played and ran around while their mothers constantly called them closer. Women talked on and on as men playfully punched knuckles and shoulders.

There were two humans in particular who caught my attention. They were a male and a female. They both wore cheap dirty clothing and looked exhausted, but despite this they looked exceptionally happy. They walked down the street holding hands, gradually getting closer, until they were so close that they locked lips and just stood there that way.

I just stared. I had seen humans and vampires kiss many times before, but they were so happy together, despite what life had done to them. I couldn't look away. I envied them both for having each other, a soul mate, their own personal other half…

My thoughts were interrupted as a short black haired girl with a black cloak almost identical to mine stepped in front of me.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes Jane, what is it?" I replied back in a calm but dual voice. Jane was my best and only friend.

"Aro has need of you." She replied in a slightly more curious tone, and with that we headed back through the storm gate, and then went through the lobby to the throne room.

Aro was pacing around the nearly empty room, which was incredibly uncharacteristic for him. Normally he was very calm and didn't like to move around a lot unnecessarily.

He met us by the door.

"Hello, Bella, Jane," he said to us, "Thank you for the retrieval, Jane. You may go now." Jane bowed her head and left. Now that I was here, I was the smallest bit curious about why I was.

Aro was my master, one of the three main leaders of the Volturi Coven, which is the large group of vampires that live here in Volterra. They say that they all had equal power, but I was obvious that Aro was really the one real leader of us all. The Volturi also includes a guard. Our main job as the Volturi guard was to work for and protect the three leaders and the mates of the ones that had one.

Most of us had a gift, like me. My gift was that I was a mental shield and mental sponge, or that's what we prefer to call me. I meant that I was unaffected by gifts that effected your mind, that is the shield part. The sponge part was that I could absorb any mental gift from anyone I meet. I don't really take it, I more or less copy it. My gift was Aro's prized possession. The fact was a bit uncomfortable at first but I eventually got used to it.

I waited for someone else to come. Surly he called more than simple me. There isn't much he could talk to me about that didn't involve others.

"Well, I suppose you are wondering why I called you," his voice startled me. I had to check to make sure there wasn't anyone in the room, even I already knew very well there wasn't. So why was he talking to me alone? What did he want to talk to me about that didn't involve the rest of the guard?

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked nervously.

Aro chucked and smiled at me. Never tense, always smiling and laughing things off. Typical Aro. "No, you have done no such thing. You are here for another purpose."

"And that purpose is…?"

He hesitated and put the tips of his fingers together before answering. "I assume you remember my old friend Carlisle. Well… he has enlarged his coven, and one of them is a rather gifted male named Edward. I have asked him before if he would like to join us, but I simply cannot make him see sense. What you are to do is find a way to… push him the right direction."

He wanted me to force another of our kind against his will? That was a very cruel way of building a coven. True, his declining a position on the guard makes little sense. But was this really necessary? Why must I do it? Actually, that was a good question.

"Wouldn't one of the more experienced members be a better choice? Or a group of more than one? Why must I do it alone?" I questioned.

He sighed before answering. "Edward's gift is mind reading, so I would assume he would be unable to use it on you. And it would simply be an imposable mission if he knew of it."

So I would be doing this behind his back too. Great. But, as usual, I didn't have a choice. Sigh.

"So when do I start?"

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**


	3. Dissmissed

**Hey guys! This is Chapter two. Please Review! I LOVE it when you review! Only one person reviewed before! Thanx a million times to fantasychild95! You were the resson I didn't give up on this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Absolutly ALL rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Dismissed

I dragged my feet out of the throne room quickly before Aro noticed my discomfort. I had eight hours till my plane took off. Then it would only be a matter of time till I started depriving an innocent man of all his free-will.

I tried to put aside my opinion about the task I was given. This wasn't the first time I disagreed with the ancients about a mission. But I would just have to do the same thing that I had done all those other times. Put aside my morels and do what I was told. You'd expect that I'd be used to it by now.

I said nothing as I left the lobby and traveled up the large spiral staircase that wove through the center of the building, keeping the hood of my cloak low. When I got to the seventh floor I turned off to a dark hallway and stopped at the door to my room. Not bothering to unlock the already open door, I stepped in.

My room was a very large and open space with three straight sides. Sense the Volturi Tower is circular the fourth wall that faces the outside is rounded. There, were the only two windows that illuminated the large room. They were large enough that I could sit on the cushioned windowsill as if it were a couch.

Across the room were the doors to my bathroom and closet, and a huge bookshelf in-between them. The only thing in the room not leaning on a wall was a huge leather couch facing a large flat-screen TV surrounded by DVDs. Just behind the couch was a very expensive sound system, standing in-between my large desk and the door I was walking through.

Finally, now that I was alone, I let my feelings show. Shoulders slouched and head down I tossed my cloak onto the coach as I dragged my feet toward my closet. I had a short amount of time to get ready, so I might as well get started.

Long trips made on short notice were just something you had to get used to in the Volturi, so I always kept a few bags and backpacks in my closet. I took one and tossed in a few items of clothing that looked appropriate for the Olympic Peninsula.

Then I walked out of the tiny room and into my own. I only took a few more things; my iPod, a couple books, a small journal I wrote in sometimes and a few others. Aro had said that I could be gone a while, so I might as well bring a few small but probably useless distractions.

Everything was packed and ready much too soon. There goes my number one distraction. Sigh.

_Let's just get this over with,_ I thought. Within a second I was walking back down the large spiral staircase again with my cloak back on and my backpack dangling a few inches from the ground. Aro had said to meet him in the throne room when I was done packing and to not speak a word about this to anyone. Strange as it sounded, I obeyed.

When I arrived it appeared that he had not even left the room since he left. Not that unlikely since I was only gone for a few minutes.

"Hello Bella," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hello." I said back, hoping Aro wouldn't be able to guess my mood through my voice. If he did, he pretended not to.

"I see you are all packed and ready," he said, eyeing my half-full backpack approvingly. "Very good. You have always been quick and efficient. That is exactly why," he reached into his cloak and pulled out an official-looking envelope "I was ready with this ahead of time."

I already knew what was in the envelope as I took it from his chalky-white skin. Whenever we were going on a mission, especially a long one, we were given an envelope with all the things we needed inside of it; plane tickets, passports, money, exedra. What was unusual was that Aro was doing it all. He never did anything he didn't gain from. What could he possibly gain from this?

The envelope was heavier than I would expect, not that it made much of a difference to me, it just made me curious. What was inside of it?

"Do you remember all you must do?"Aro asked. Of course I did. He had told me everything no more than five minutes ago.

I just nodded.

"Then I wish you good luck. I know you won't disappoint me. Don't take too long," he said.

I gave him one last farewell bow, and then headed out.

But on my way out of the door I was passed by Felix. As usual, we glared at each other and he snarled at me until we passed. Ever since I had joined the guard he hated me and eventually I felt the same towards him. I think he hated me because I lowered his status, and it really didn't help that Chelsea couldn't bind me closer to anyone because of my gift. I was absolutely positive that if Aro was not constantly watching him he would rip me to pieces slowly and painfully, all the while smiling.

I tried not to act _too_ smug at the fact that because I was Aro's "prize" Felix could never touch me.

The small, delicate piece of folded paper that was still in my lifeless fingers didn't gain my curiosity until I was out of the tower. Now that I was out, I _would_ need instructions. Quietly, being ever so sneaky, I slipped into a back alley that reeked but smelled as if a human hasn't set foot in it for weeks, so I desisted it was a safe place to stay undetected. I was just about to open the envelope when I heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. Much too fast to be human. Aro had said not to tell anyone about my trip under any circumstance, and the envelope was a dead give-away. Panicking, I threw the evidence into my backpack as fast as I could.

Just about an eight of a second after I put it away, a hooded figure emerged out of what looked like nowhere. I let my breath out. It was just Jane.

The hooded figure stopped a few feet in front of me. I suddenly remembered the first time we meat, all those years ago…

*****

"_Well, look at that! That was just amazing! I could not get anything from you! Like you were blocking me from your mind entirely! And from just a human! Perhaps…" The strange man the cloaked figures called Aro said. His expression looked amazed and thinking. _

_What could this man possibly have to be excited about? Didn't he see the bodies, spread out on the ground around him? I did, and I sincerely did not care about this Aro, or whatever it was he was babbling about. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for the pale demons to come back and kill me too._

_But Aro had other plans for me._

"_Jane, won't you come?"He said. In a flash, one of _them _was standing beside him._

_Oh no. They were the same as the demons. I was surrounded. But somehow still alive. What was this? Couldn't they just kill me already?_

_The demon named Aro said to the smaller demon, "Jane, darling, could you try, perhaps-"_

"_Yes, master." She said with a frightening smile, not even needing to hear the rest of his command. And then she looked at me with the true face of a demon. _

_I was sure I would die just then. I sat still, waiting for the end. Again. Would this waiting ever end? _

_But nothing came. I felt nothing. Lost nothing. The demon Jane continued to stare at me, but her stare changed. It went from a sick happiness to frustration. Frustration to concentration. Frustration again. Then the frustration turned into anger, which seemed to grow and grow until I was truly wondering why this demon Jane had not attacked me yet. _

"_Amazing," murmured Aro, "The first ever. This human seems to do this completely unconsciously! Can you imagine how powerful she could be as an immortal?!"_

_I didn't quite understand what he meant, but Jane did, and she definitely didn't like it._

_I didn't even know it was possible, but Jane got even more furious than she was before. Just this time she couldn't keep her anger inside. _

_Before I could move, she jumped. _

"_Jane stop that now!"_

"_Stop Jane! You don't want to do this!"_

"_GET OFF HER!!!"_

*****

It was hard to believe that _that_ very same vampire was standing in front of me now. For the longest time, we had hated each other, but somehow something changed. I don't even know myself when the real click happened, just that one day, we didn't glare at each other anymore. Someday after that we just started talking to each other. We weren't really "BFF's" as the humans say, but she was the closest thing to a friend I had. She had her bad past and I had mine. Though I greatly disagreed with the way she acted, I knew the reason.

Jane took her hood down so I could see her face. She wasn't happy.

"You're leaving," she accused.

"Maybe," I replied.

She was quiet for a few moments. Then, finally, she said, "You're not going to tell me anything."

I just shook my head.

Upset as she normally is when I left her out, she was quiet. It was very clear in her expression she was very angry at me. She really never did hide her feelings.

"Come back soon," was all she said.

"I will," was all that I said before we both turned around and headed in opposite directions. Jane to continue her duty in the city while she fumed over this conversation, me to start a long mission, one that I will not return from alone.

**Well that was chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! What did you think of it? Was it too long or do you like long chapters? Do you have any questines? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
